


Avenging Angel

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Drugged Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordstreaty, imagine and angel.





	Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some pissed off magic Stiles saving his hubby. =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173519131897).)

“I’ll sign the treaty, just give me my husband back,” Stiles snapped.

The Alpha smiled, pleased. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”

Stiles was gonna _kill him_. As soon as Derek was back in his arms, drugged out of his mind, Stiles let his eyes glow white as he looked at the Alpha.

“When will people learn not to fuck with the Hale pack?” he asked, and the Alpha’s pleads for mercy were all in vain.

“Are you an angel?” Derek asked, his mouth agape as he looked at Stiles.

“Only you would imagine that,” Stiles said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> (And as always, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!)


End file.
